The Half Blood Kryptonian
by DarkBlur56
Summary: Just as things seem to be getting back to normal, well as normal as possible everything is changed when Harry's bloodline reveals more about him than anyone could've thought and to top it all he finds that he has a brother, and dark forces are coming after him, forcing Harry to fight back and now with everything at stake Harry can not afford to lose this battle. set in OotP.
1. Prologue: The Nightmare

**I've been working on trying to figure out a way to write this story without it being totally crappy, and I hope this will do, as I can't whatsoever for the life of me figure out a better way to do it. And depending on how the story goes, and how many people like it, I may write a sequel or two. Please review and thanks**

* * *

Prologue: The Nightmare

* * *

_The whole scene was out of a horror movie, Harry opened his eyes painfully, seeing Ron laying across the room, or wherever they were, blood splattered all over his shirt and pants. It looked like something had exploded, and blood had come flying into Ron, and that being the case, Harry knew that the blood stains was not from the red head himself._

_ Harry's throat was dry, so dry it hurt to even breathe, it felt like someone was slicing through his throat with a meat cleaver, but instead of just chopping through the throat, just slowly slicing, taking it's time to make sure there was enough pain to make him wish he was dead. Ron moaned, telling Harry exactly what he wanted to know, that his friend was alive._

_ Something was wrong, if Harry and Ron were here, where was Hermione? The bushy haired witch who stood by Harry's side no matter what, that was the only thing missing in this picture. Then, he heard such a pulsating scream that it shook his bones, and loud enough to wake the passed out Weasley, and Harry knew that scream anywhere... Hermione._

_ Without warning, he saw Hermione fall against the wall, looking awfully injured, and her normal bushy untamed hair was no more. Her hair was now looking sleak, soaked, and cut down to her shoulders. She had dirt and blood all over her, making her look even worse, and Harry wasn't sure if he looked much better than her, all he knew was, that he was in pain, and the pain wasn't as bad now as it had been just a few seconds ago._

_ "After you get done with her, kill the other two. Make sure Potter suffers," hissed a voice, before Harry saw Hermione suddenly looked horrified, as she looked at him, with fear in her eyes. Harry couldn't move, he couldn't do anything, even if he could, the pain would stop him from moving. Hermione's head turned to the left side of the room, and Harry gulped._

_ A large, dark figure with spikes coming off of it's body walked into the room, giving a bone chilling laugh, as it punched it's hand, causing loud booms that made Harry wonder how strong that thing was._

_ "No..." said Harry, and the monster turned it's head to him, showing it's bright red evil eyes, making Harry gulp with fear. Hermione, not normally scared by much, was just terrified, it was clear on her face, and the way she was reacting to the beast or whatever it was. The monster turned it's head away from Harry, and had it's sight aimed at Hermione. "NO..."_

_ This time, when he said it, Hermione turned towards him, full of shock, and Ron had even lifted his head to look at Harry, and then his eyes got wide at the sight of the beast standing over Hermione. Harry had to do something, but what? He was pinned down by something, that was invisible, and as soon as he would get up, the pain would probably be too much for him..._

_ "Leave her alone!" yelled Ron getting up, and Harry saw the monster stretch it's arm out at Ron, and grabbed him by the neck. Harry heard Hermione cover her mouth._

_ "NO!" yelled Hermione, as Ron started to not be able to breathe. That was too much for Harry, and then suddenly he sprung to his feet, no pain or anything, like somehow he had healed in a matter of just a few minutes._

_ "Put him down," growled Harry, clenching his fists, knowing he didn't have his wand on him, and Hermione got up from her crouched position, to being on her feet, and next to Harry. The monster reluctantly let go of Ron, dropping him to the ground like a ball, and Ron laid unconsious. Hermione ran over to him, and Harry saw the monster give what looked to be a smile, before turning to Hermione._

_ "Ron? Ron!" said Hermione, unaware of the monster looking at her, and Harry knew what it was going to do almost immediately. His heart seemed to drop to the floor, unable to breathe whatsoever. Without even thinking, Harry did something foolish and what would probably get him killed instantly._

_ "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" yelled Harry, and rammed into the monster, as Hermione turned around, before being knocked down by the monster and Harry who went crashing through the wall._

_ "HARRY!" screamed Hermione, looking out of the wall, as she saw Harry be grabbed by the neck, and lifted up into the air. Harry looked at her, and gave a huff to her, before giving a blocked nod, his eyes never moving away from her, Harry's neck was utterly crushed, leaving him hardly able to breathe. He was taking in pained breaths when he saw the monster or whatever the heck it was reach down to Hermione, and lift her up against the wall, above Ron, who's eyes were opening painfully, and his eyes got suddenly real wide as he looked at his best friend being choked to death._

_ Without being able to move, Harry watched as Hermione went slumped over on the wall, and the monster let go of her, laughing as it did it._

_ "HERMIONE!" screamed Ron, as he leaned over Hermione's body, and Harry saw the monster walking towards him... _

Harry woke up abruptly, sweating like he was living on the sun, and panting like a dog on a hot summer's day without any water. His stomach felt like it was upside down, and it made him have the urge to vomit, only thing that kept him from doing exactly that was Hermione bent down near Harry's bed, looking at him with worry, telling Harry that she had been there for a while.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione, before letting out a yawn, as Harry put his glasses on, looking at her features. Hermione looked somewhat tired, but was awake enough to keep from passing out, her bushy hair was somehow able to be tamed enough to be put in a ponytail, and she never took her eyes off of him. He knew that in a matter of a few minutes she was definitely going to fall asleep, as her eyes started to close slightly, before reopening.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare Hermione, do you mind me asking, but h-how long have you been sitting here?" asked Harry, his voice shaky, not recovered from his dream, or whatever the hell that was. Harry felt her look drilling into his insides, making him uneasy, which made him shake slightly.

"A while, Harry, what was the dream about? It was bad enough to force me to put a silencing charm around the two of us, since you were practically getting ready to scream murder. Was it, the night of the final task?"

"No... it was something else... Hermione, I'm alright, I swear," said Harry, trying not to make her leave, but he knew Hermione well enough that she wouldn't leave unless he asked. Harry lightly sat up in bed, and motioned her to get on the bed with him, which she happily did, as Ron's snoring wasn't as bad when she was farther away from the snoring Weasley.

"Harry, I know when You-Know-Who returned, it brought up some old painful memories, but it doesn't mean you can just let it get bottled up until the point where it explodes," said Hermione, as Harry felt her grab his arm lightly.

"Yeah, that's not my problem, it was just a normal nightmare, a kid's dream, nothing more," said Harry, before she looked at him, knowing he was lying, but she didn't say anything, before she went to stand up. "Actually... it was different..."

"Like how?" Harry wasn't going to go into full detail, but he would tell her what the main part of the nightmare was, the monster...

"There was a monster, it was like, a human, but bigger, it's hard to explain, all I know is, it was very strong, because it killed someone by barely squeezing it's hand..." said Harry, knowing that he was close to making Hermione stay fully, but he couldn't tell her that the person who was killed, was in fact Hermione herself.

"Like a giant?" asked Hermione, before Harry felt her grab his hand lightly, not to catch him off guard. Harry, using his free hand, shook it slightly, not able to say anything at the moment. "Giants are the only creature I can think of that could be in your dream unless I knew what it looked like."

"Hermione, you don't want to see that thing... if you saw what I did, then you would understand why I'm saying this. If the dream is like my normal dreams, and it is real, or is going to, I need to find a way to stop it."

"Why? It didn't have to do anything with you, did it?" Harry contemplated what he was going to say for a moment, before sighing lightly.

"It had everything to do with me. I... I was in the dream Hermione." After a few moments of letting it sink in, Hermione's eyes got wide before she began speaking.

"Who was the person that was killed Harry?" asked Hermione, and Harry let out a sigh, trying to figure out a way to make this come out, without revealing that it was her who had died in the dream. "Was it any of our friends?"

"No..." said Harry, calmly, before realizing the only way he could make Hermione drop the one question she wanted to know desperately. "It was me Hermione."

"You died in your dream, or vision, whatever it was?" Harry nodded gently, before Hermione looked down at the floor, as he unconsciously cursed at himself for saying that, seeing the way she was reacting.

"It won't happen for a while Hermione, I looked at least around my thirties, if it is real," Harry said trying to comfort Hermione, who seemed to be the one who was having more trouble about the dream than he was.

"Wizards and Witches age slowly Harry, by the time we're at least one hundred twenty, we'll look eighty, so..." said Hermione, before suddenly flinging herself into his arms, making him fall back into the pillows, which protected him from the head board.

"I told you, not for a while..." Harry lightly held Hermione in his arms, as she mumbled something into his shirt, making it muffled, unable to be heard. "What?"

"I said that you're not going anywhere, whether anyone wants it or not." Harry smiled lightly as she gave him a small smile, before his throat felt dry.

"Are you going to bed? If you're willing to stay up for a few more minutes, we can talk, but, it'll be a second because I'm going to get some water, then I'll be right back."

"I can stay up a little longer, go get your water," said Hermione, as Harry nodded, and the two sat up. Harry stood up, and thought for a second, before looking at her.

"You want some water? I can get some for you," said Harry, as Hermione turned her head to him, as if she was starting to doze off. "You want some water?"

Hermione declined the request, and Harry walked out of the room quietly to not wake the Weasleys, who he was sure was asleep by now. Ever since he left Hogwarts at the end of his fifth year, Harry had started to have strange dreams, ones he didn't tell Ron or Hermione about, but kept to himself. These were not the ones that allowed to him to enter the mind of Voldemort, that ended up with him in electrifying pain, that had him in sweat, or holding his scar, the ones he had been having, all except for the one tonight, had been somewhat peaceful, strange nevertheless.

There was parts of the dreams put together that made Harry uneasy, especially tonight's dream, as that was the first time he had a dream about, Hermione being killed. Something was strange about that business, and Harry didn't want to worry Hermione, so he didn't tell her the details of the dream, of how that thing as strong as it was, nearly crushed Harry's neck, but couldn't fully succeed, why was that? Was it part of Voldemort, where it was somehow connected to him? Harry didn't know, but then again, him being able to throw a fully grown man sized monster through a good ten inch thick cement wall, that was odd too. Hermione didn't need to know, because things were going so well for her, Harry didn't want to mess things up.

By the time Harry made it downstairs, he saw Mrs. Weasley making breakfast, and ended up in the process startling her when she turned around because Harry was being a ninja.

"Harry dear, you startled me. Why are you up this late?" asked Mrs. Weasley, before Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"I came down to get a glass of water, and Hermione kind of woke up me up. Not that it bothers me, it's..." he was at a loss for words, as no matter how could say this without revealing the dream, would make Harry seem like he enjoyed Hermione's company way too much.

"She woke you up from a dream?" asked Mrs. Weasley, obviously using some sort of mental trick to read Harry's facial expression.

"Kind of... more like she woke me up from a nightmare," said Harry, as Mrs. Weasley got some water for Harry.

"Nightmare you say, how so?" Harry hadn't really thought about how he would tell anyone about the dream without them thinking he was going insane. He just thought about Hermione upstairs waiting to talk to him.

"Just a normal dream I guess, Vol..." started Harry, but when he started to say the Dark Lord's name, Mrs. Weasley let out a shiver. "You-Know-Who, he sends me like memories of his, and all he did was send me a new one. As if that would be good."

"Well dear, it seems like you just need to be glad Hermione up there woke you up before you woke the whole house up, I heard you making your noises, I thought maybe she covered your face with a pillow, I should've known she was waking you up."

"Yeah, oh, thank you." said Harry, taking the water from Mrs. Weasley, and taking a sip from it, before Mrs. Weasley looked at the time, _2:40. _Harry wondered why Hermione had been so tired, she was normally asleep by this time.

"Oh, Harry, after you finish drinking your water, go and try to get some more sleep while I finish up breakfast, and as for Hermione, because I know she's awake, otherwise you would be more sleepy, make sure you treat her right, you mean a lot to her, without her, you'd probably be in a bad state right now..." said Mrs. Weasley, and Harry nodded, before finishing up his water, and putting the glass into the sink, where dishes were being done by magic.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, good night," said Harry, before walking upstairs, as he heard Mrs. Weasley hum something that reminded him of the music from Hogwarts on Christmas. As he walked up the stairs, he reached his bedroom, only to find Hermione laying down on the bed, looking towards the door, almost asleep. "Are you sure you want to stay up, we can talk tomorrow."

"It's alright Harry..." sighed Hermione, before Harry sat down on the bed with her, as she rolled over to look at him, only to find he was starting to doze off himself.

"You know I would do everything I could to protect you right?" asked Harry, and Hermione thought about what he said for a second, before nodding.

"I know you would Harry, because I would do the same, I would like to think Ron would do the same..." said Hermione, as Harry leaned all the way back, so he was laying down. Hermione moved over closer to him, to lay her head down on his chest.

In a matter of a few minutes, Harry found that Hermione had fell asleep, and that he was dozing off. The tense feeling he had when he woke up from his nightmare had went away when Hermione had fallen asleep in his arms, and a warm feeling had replaced it. Harry hadn't even noticed Sirius standing in the doorway of the room when he had dozed off finally, who was giving a bright smile, before using his wand, levitated the blanket over the two, before exiting the bedroom.

While Harry had been awake, he had thought of one thing, the nightmare with the monster and no one could have known one thing... whatever the dream, or Nightmare, was just however, it was the first of many things to come that would change Harry's life forever, and everyone's around him.

___Harry found himself dreaming of a large castle or fortress made entirely out of crystals in the middle of nowhere, most likely one of the Poles, as there was snow everywhere in sight for miles. As he walked inside of the castle, he saw a console that started glowing slightly as he walked towards it. The more Harry got closer to the console, the glowing light that radiated from it grew brighter._

___ What was it about this console that seemed to be attracting Harry to it? Whatever the reason, Harry wanted to know what it was. After a few more steps, Harry reached the console, the light had died out. Harry put his hand over the console, and the light suddenly was like the sun, as it blinded him for a second, before a voice appeared._

___ "My son..." Harry heard the voice say, before a swooshing noise appeared, causing him to turn around, to see a man in all black, wearing a trench cloak, and on the black t shirt, was a white S inside of a diamond. _

* * *

**Please review and thanks._  
_**

**I thought the dream was appropriate for the story, as Harry ends up having to stop the events from the dream from happening. **


	2. Chapter One: Hearing Voices

**So, after some thinking, just so the book doesn't go on and on forever... it will be split into multiple books, but if you guys want, I will consider making all the books into this story, but will be clearly labeled into parts, but if not, those who want to keep tuned in on the series, just make sure you check my latest updates, as it will be on my profile page. I am going to switch between the three main stories I am writing right now, one, being this, second, Night of the Wolf, a Harry Potter/Teen Wolf crossover, and the other, my Harry Potter/Arrow crossover, The Arrows. I will try to work on the three and get them updated soon so you guys don't have to wait an eternity, but as some know, writing three stories takes up some time. But like I said, I will try to update as soon as possible, it just depends on how much time I have.**

**Uh, I did not mention last chapter that there are some important things that will be in the story, like Harry's unknown animagus form that he discovers, which is an animal from Krypton, I haven't figured out which one, although I am considering the Warkite, which is the one that was seen in the latest Superman movie, Man of Steel. The Warkite is awesome I think... I wish I had one. But, getting back to what I was saying, there are parts of the story that significant when it comes to the Kryptonian side of Harry.**

**If you guys have any questions for me, go ahead and feel free to ask in the reviews, or message me, either way, don't be shy. But just in case you guys want the series to be entirely in this one book, I will do that for now, and before the chapter begins, I will give the summary of the first book of the Half Blood Kryptonian series, and just a note, the Doomsday part of the summary ends up going into the second book, which will take place in the Half Blood Prince timeline.  
**

_**Summary: Just as things seem to be getting back to normal, well as normal as it can get after the death of Hogwarts student Cedric Diggory, and the return of the Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort, the mysterious past of Harry Potter is revealed when Harry's bloodline reveals more about him than anyone could've though, as he uncovers that the man he thought to be his father, James Potter, is not, but the Kryptonian Jor-el is, and Harry is a half blood Kryptonian, giving him superhuman powers that are just coming in thanks to Jor-el, ones that he has trouble controlling as the powers develop more, forcing him to push himself away from his friends to keep them safe, and as if that wasn't enough, he discovers that he has a brother, and dark forces are coming after him, one that could spell the death of everything he holds dear, forcing Harry to fight back against the monstrosity known as Doomsday, (a monster that can easily kill a Kryptonian, let alone a human or a wizard) in order to protect the people he loves, and now with everything at stake, Harry can not afford to lose this battle... but if he is to win, he will have to learn to control his powers, and learn exactly what it means to be a Half Blood Kryptonian.**_

**Please review and thanks. **

* * *

_BOOK ONE: RISE OF THE HALF BLOOD_

Chapter One: Hearing Voices.

* * *

The morning light shined through the curtains, lighting the room to where it was bright enough to see, but dark enough for the young teens to sleep, only thing was, one of them was awake. The one that was up was none other than Ron Weasley himself, and he had woke up to quite the sight, his two best friends in the world, sleeping together in bed. He had absolutely, positively, had no idea what to think of it, but one emotion seemed to fill his body that moment, anger.

It felt like Ron had been punched in the stomach, Ron may not have been so upset if he hadn't been deceived, and the two hadn't done whatever this was behind his back. If they hadn't done that behind his back, Ron would probably be alright with it, but he still felt like raising some hell. Ron found that he was not the only one awake, as the youngest Weasley, Ginny had walked by the room and heard Ron make a noise, before her eyes got wide at the two laying peacefully on Harry's bed. She looked at her brother for confirmation about something that was bugging her, and mouthed: Are they, together, and in which the wizard just shrugged, not knowing.

The youngest Weasleys ended up in almost gossip, as Sirius had walked downstairs towards the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was finishing up breakfast. Sirius, as he had been hiding from the Ministry and Dementors, had grown accustomed to being a ninja when it came to stealth, making the lives of people, mainly Mrs. Weasley, a nightmare sometimes. Sirius had barely entered the room, and Mrs. Weasley nearly fell to the floor.

"Alright there Molly? Didn't mean to scare you," said Sirius, although, under the worried look on his face, was a grin from ear to ear, knowing that he could never get used to scaring Mrs. Weasley, before moving over to the cabinets, that dust seemed to litter over, even though all the occupants in Grimmauld Place had been spending all of their time decontaminating the place, the wizard had a feeling the place kept getting dirtier thanks to a certain elf that seemed to like to discriminate against non pure-bloods, like Hermione.

Harry had nearly gone ballistic when Kreacher had called Hermione a mudblood, Sirius was sure he was going to witness his god son kill an elf, making him believe that the two had a bond that went down further than he had originally thought. The scene last night that he had seen only clarified his thoughts, that the two were slowly getting closer to each other. Sirius was brought back to reality as Mrs. Weasley ended up waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry Molly, what were you saying? I was thinking that Kreacher may be behind this place's filth... that or the twins are behind this, as a little prank," said Sirius, before there was a pop, and then Fred and George were standing in the kitchen, with a scowl on their faces, looking exactly the same.

"We would do way better with the pranks than this." said Fred, taking the lead from his brother's grasp, as he went to talk, causing George to imagine him blowing up Fred's mind.

"It was just a thought, there were no accusations," said Sirius, before Fred and George nodded in unison, and apparated out of there like a bullet train at full speed.

"Those two, I don't know what to do with them... ever since they got their apparation license, that's all they do... and as I was saying, between you and your god son, the two of you will end up giving me a heart attack one of these days. I swear, you are rubbing off on Harry... and that's not what I say to be very good."

"Oh? Sorry for being framed by Peter, who by the way was your family rat for twelve years until I broke out of Azkaban, and captured him." said Sirius, "but then he escaped..."

"Not to mention in the process hurt Ron, nearly got yours and Harry's souls sucked out by dementors, Lupin wolfed out, tried killing the three, and to top it all, had to have Harry and Hermione bust you out of your temporary cell."

"Well, I try my best." The mood changed entirely to be cold and silent, making the early morning go by slowly, while in Harry and Ron's room, Harry found himself holding Hermione in his arms as he woke up, and to be truthful, he was perfectly comfortable in this position.

Hermione's ponytail had partly broke off, making her hair return to it's more bushy form, blocking Harry's sight, to which he tried his best to fix the ponytail that had been damaged in a few hours time. What he wasn't aware of was that Ron and Ginny were in the doorway, talking off their heads, unfortunately Ron had seen Harry had woken up somewhat, before his top blew, forcing Ginny to run out of there before she became collateral damage.

"Oi! You go behind my back and start dating Hermione? Mate, why would you hide this from me? You have it all, the fame, the money, the girl, my girl in fact, the one thing I had, you had to take!" exclaimed Ron, loud enough for Harry to flinch at his words, but quiet enough to not wake Hermione for the last part.

"Ron, we're not dating, last night the two of us were talking, and we fell asleep together, that's all, I swear!" said Harry, sitting up slightly, but still in a spot where Hermione wouldn't be disturbed. Ron looked like he was about to pull his wand out, but Harry seemed to be like lightning, as his wand was out, and pointed right at him. "I swear on my life we are not dating, and she is not yours to take, as you two aren't even dating, and she is not even interested in a romantic relationship with you, all you guys do is fight! Is that what you want Ron? You to date Hermione, only to end up fighting all the time, worse than normal, and end up ruining your friendship? It's not worth it!"

"Do not even say it's not worth it, you would jump at the chance to date the girl who has saved our skins more times than we can count!"

"So what if she saved our lives, it's because of our stupidity that she had to in the fist place, and secondly, I wouldn't jump at the chance, not unless she felt the same way about me! If she only wanted to be with me because I was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, then I wouldn't, and that's all there is to it, and Ron, are you saying you really want to date her? Why is that? If anyone had a shot with her, it would be me because she has been with me more than you, Hermione was by my side the whole time when my name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Where were you when I was in the tournament, and I needed my best mate? Oh that's right, you avoided me because your jealousy got the best of you, and ended up not speaking to me for two months, until the first task came, and I got the golden egg. You hurt Hermione in the process, making that what, the twelfth time in a matter of weeks, you hurt her more than you two get along, tell me Ron, why is that?"

"Harry..." said Ron, shaking a little, seeing something a little strange in Harry's eyes, as the normal bright emerald eyes, had turned the color of fire. "Your eyes mate..."

"What? Are my eyes too good for you?" asked Harry, his eyes glowing more by the second, but then it suddenly turned back to emerald as Hermione lightly grabbed his arm, catching his attention.

"Harry? Why am I..." asked Hermione, realizing she was in bed with her best friend, not only that, but he was pointing his wand right at Ron's face.

"You fell asleep on the bed with me last night when we talked. Ron here got the wrong idea, and decided to have one of his Weasley Tantrums, although apparently he wants my eyes now."

"No mate, your eyes changed colors for a minute, until Hermione grabbed your arm, it was flames in your eyes mate... your eye color had turned into an inferno, I thought fire was about to erupt out of you and murder me." said Ron, trying to not anger the wizard who seemed to do something so incredible that it left him trembling almost.

"Don't get that idea again Ron, otherwise you may not like the consequence of you throwing another tantrum like that," said Harry, before getting up, leaving Hermione, not even so much saying goodbye before exiting the bedroom, leaving a confused Hermione, which rarely happened, and a scared Ron.

"What was that about, you got the wrong idea?" asked Hermione, before her eyes suddenly got wide. "You thought, oh my god! Why on earth would I do that? Harry would think, he would think I was only dating him because he was the Boy Who Lived... I don't want him to think that, and I don't feel that way about him."

"Well, you two act like a couple sometimes," said Ron, before exiting the room too, and downstairs, leaving Hermione alone, to think about how she felt when she had fallen asleep with Harry holding her basically.

___I don't think Harry and I would ever be in a relationship like that, Harry feels like a brother to me... what could change that? _thought Hermione, her mind on how comfortable Harry seemed to be when she had been in his arms, it was like everything he had been worried about had seemed to just fall off of him, and for once, he was utterly, for the first time in his life, (or at least Hermione thought, as he always seemed to be on edge, even when they first met) at peace.

Harry was something different, from the other students and muggles, he was not like them, Hermione always thought that was interesting, how Harry was selfless, and cared more about others rather than his own well being, others came first. From what Sirius had told her, after sneaking to Privet Drive, had seen how the Dursleys treated him... it was no wonder why Harry was like that, he was forced to do for others, and forget about himself.

Hermione felt a twinge of pain from thinking about what Harry must have went through during his time there, he had every reason to yell at her and Ron when he had first arrived at Grimmauld Place. Harry had been standing in the doorway, looking at her, knowing she had no idea he was there.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you when I arrived, I was just angry at Dumbledore, for not telling me what was going on, and forcing me to stay at the Dursleys," said Harry, catching Hermione's attention, and she was amazed that he seemed to know what she was thinking at that moment.

"How did you?" asked Hermione, unable to find a reason to know how he had figured out what was on her mind.

"I can tell by your expressions, that expression was from when I arrived, each expression of the times we've been together, around each other, you've had different ones, a little different, but different nevertheless."

"Oh, you had every right to yell at us Harry, we abandoned you when you needed us," said Hermione, and Harry walked in and sat down next to her, before grabbing her hand lightly.

"It's fine... look, last night, it was nothing, right?" asked Harry, changing topics, and Hermione froze for a moment.

"Yeah, it was nothing. We were both tired and just fell asleep together, what else could it have been?" asked Hermione, as Ginny walked to the door, smiling so bright, she could have been a light bulb.

"Well, the two lovebirds are up, breakfast is ready," said Ginny, almost jumping at the sight of the two holding hands, before Harry let go of her, causing Ginny to frown.

"There's nothing going on between us Ginny. Nothing happened," said Harry, before standing up, as Hermione had already gotten up, and was walking out the door.

___Nothing could go on between the two of us, why would there? It's not like there's anything there... _thought Harry, before walking out of the room, leaving Ginny stunned from Harry's statement, could she have caused some trouble between Harry and Hermione?

Harry was walking down the stairs as he looked out the window, surprised to see something from his dream... the symbol reflecting in the window. Spinning around so fast, Harry nearly fell when he saw that he had seen nothing, because the symbol was not in the window anymore, nor anything behind him. Shaking his head, Harry walked downstairs to the kitchen, avoiding the portrait of Mrs. Black, one that Harry wanted to burn because all she did was scream bloody murder.

Unfortunately, the old elf Kreacher had decided to come out of hiding, to block Harry's way as Hermione reached him.

"Kreacher, could you move please?" nicely asked Hermione, before the elf wrinkled his nose at her, and Harry knew what he was going to say, so with a swift movement Harry lifted him up, and placed him against the wall.

"Don't even call her it elf, or I will knock you into next week, I thought we had this chat when I arrived?" asked Harry, clutching the elf's tattered clothing, while Ginny stood in awe as Harry stood there, defending his best friend. "Now, apologize to her, before I do something I won't regret."

"Sorry..." hissed Kreacher, before Harry let go of him, and the three walked downstairs, Harry trying to calm down, as Hermione whispered: thank you, into Harry's ear.

The three had barely made it downstairs before Sirius had started laughing, causing Harry to lightly feel like a baseball being thrown.

"What's so funny?" asked Ginny, before realizing that Kreacher had beat them down there, and was looking angrily at Harry.

"The elf apparently made an attempt at calling Hermione that word again. Harry stopped that before he even got the chance..." said Sirius, before Harry could swear he felt it when Hermione blushed.

"He does it again, and Sirius, you may in fact witness an elf being murdered. As I am tired of Hermione being treated wrongly because she's not a pure blood."

"Is this because she's like your mother?" asked Sirius, and Harry felt like he was hit by a wrecking ball.

"No, because she's my best friend, and I want to make sure she doesn't get hurt over the state of her bloodline."

"Harry, it's fine, I got used to Mal..." started Hermione, but Harry had got tense at the mention of the blonde Slytherin.

"Remind me, I have to knock some sense into that prat about calling you that, I don't care if I get detention, one way or another, he's going to stop calling you that."

"Harry, I said it's fine, why push it further?" asked Hermione, but Harry just looked at her, and he seemed determined to make sure what he wanted was done. "Fine... have it your way."

"Thank you Hermione." said Harry, before the twins ended up coughing, turning attention to them, even Mrs. Weasley, who was getting the food onto plates.

"Ron has been quiet all morning, what happened?" asked Arthur, as Harry noticed the young Weasley sitting quietly at the end of the table.

"Just a discussion. Nothing more. He finally learned that he needs to think before he speaks." stated Harry, before Ron let out a puff of air, causing Hermione to end up grabbing Harry to keep him calm. "But otherwise, we're fine."

The two teens sat down with Ginny as breakfast was served, and Harry wasn't even paying attention to the conversations, he was eyeing the Daily Prophet paper that Sirius had... the headline:

**Potter** before switching to **Plotter? **

"Great, my hearing is in a few days, and now I have to deal with this, what's next? Being banned from the Wizarding World?"

"It's nothing to worry about, you'll be fine," said Ginny, before Harry went into his food, unaware of Hermione's hand being on his knee under the table.

* * *

A few hours had passed, as Harry sat quietly in his room, alone, as the rest of the house was busy talking in the kitchen slash dining room, leaving him some alone time, to think. The dream of the crystal fortress had left him with more questions than he could have thought, the main one: was it real or was it just a dream.

The first one was: who was the man in the black clothing? Was he a death eater? Was he a friendly? Or was he just some guy?

The second one: What was the symbol? It was strange, and it had some meaning, Harry knew that much. He scratched his head for that.

The third one: Why did the console glow when Harry got close to it? This was probably one of the most confusing parts of the dream. Was it just motion activated? Was it from the light that was peeking in on him? He honestly had no idea.

Then, finally the fourth one that was the most confusing: The voice that he had heard. This was most definitely the one he was confused about. Why did it say: _My son_, and was it to Harry? Could it have meant something? Did it have to do with the deceased James Potter? He would need to have some clarification on the dream for him to be sure.

Getting up from the bed, Harry could clearly hear what sounded like an argument between Ron and Hermione, she was still upset at Ron about being so blunt with Harry the first morning Harry had got to Grimmauld Place.

Harry and Ron fought about whether or not that Voldemort had in fact come back, and Ron picked the side that would obviously feel stupid... not that it would matter to Ron, as he was that way most of the time anyway.

"Ron you ignorant buffoon!" shouted Hermione, after a loud shattering noise appeared, and Harry's eyes got all wide, and he went to the window, looking out at the street.

This was when Harry heard a sentence in his head: _My son, you are ready. _Harry knew that voice, it was from the dream. _My son..._

What was that voice, it should have been only in his dream, maybe he was actually going insane. That was definitely the case he thought...

As Harry closed his eyes, he found his sight went to the crystal castle, with the man in black standing at a podium.

_"You must start the process, otherwise he won't survive the year... are you willing to let him die?" asked the voice, as the man looked at the podium that was slightly glowing._

_"I don't want him to die... I have never let someone die in my life... I'm not starting now. It's just, we have no idea where he is, and if Kara and I, if we're to find him... before it fully develops, we need to know where he is. How long until it starts developing?" asked the man._

_"The first twenty four hours, but it could take a few years for it to fully develop, depends on how strong he is." said the voice, before the man lifted a yellow crystal up, that seemed to have a lightning bolt on it, and pushed it into a slot._

_"Hopefully we'll have enough time." _

Harry found himself opening his eyes, to discover that his hands were starting to glow...

"What the..." Harry suddenly heard a loud ringing, that caused his head to hurt terribly, and suddenly he went flying across the room into the wall. As his head hit the wall, his surroundings turned red, and then a very bright yellow, blinding him, before everything turned into a very dark black... and then, nothing else...

* * *

**Hey, I know it's a cliffhanger, but chapter two goes away from HP and into Smallville territory for a chapter, and we finally start to learn some things, will that be something new? Or will it be something already figured.**

**Review and thanks, then I will be update when I can.**


End file.
